Fire escape chambers for receiving escaping persons in the case of a fire in a working environment of the escaping persons are known. A fire escape chamber usually comprises a hermetically sealable outer cage and an inner cage, so that the escaping persons proceed to the fire escape chamber and can then hermetically seal this in order to protect themselves from combustion gases.
Further, fire escape chambers are known, which have the form of a container, so that such fire escape chambers can be transported and can thus be set up at preferred sites of a working environment.